milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goulash Legacy
"The Goulash Legacy" is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo has to protect Brigette's last goulash from getting ruined by Murphy's Law, which becomes increasingly difficult with Doofenshmirtz's Inators nearby. Plot In the distant future by a statue, an old man is telling his grandson the story of how a goulash headed robot single handedly ended humanity‘s two-hundred year war against robotic screech owls bent on desty humanity. The boy laughs and his grandfather tells him the story of its origin. At the Murphy residence, Brigette is just finishing up her goulash for the Greatest Goulash Contest just as Milo returns. As soon as he does the goulash, and most of her backups, are ruined except for one that she places one the windowsill to cool. Milo and friends go to Doof, who is trying to give Norm a new body, and he explains his inators to them. As he take out his chicken replace-inator, it zaps the goulash and replaces it with the nearest chicken, which happens to be in the neighbor's chicken coop. Zack sneaks back into the shed and gets the hand and footinator, turning his hands into feet. As Doof leaves to get supplies to fix Zack, he zaps Milo and Melissa, giving them feet for hands. When Doof returns one of his inators creates a tornado and they chase after the goulash. The tornado soon subsides and they have their hands back. However the Recurring Raccoon snatches the goulash and Diogee gives chase. It lands on the body Doof made for Norm and gets zapped by every inator. The four watch as this happens and are joined by Brigette. When the inators stop firing the goulash becomes sentient and flies away. Milo apologizes to his mother but she is exited about this and brags to the woman who wins every year. At the Greatest Goulash Contest, the Mayor announces a time capsule that will only be opened in the event of a robotic screen owl attack. As Love Händel plays the goulash flies into the hole. In the future, the boy calls his grandfather‘s story fake until it is revealed the giant Goulash statue was to be the real Sentient Goulash. It tells the boy to listen to his grandfather‘s story before flying off. Transcript Songs *Moon Farm (one line) *Goulash *Recurring Raccoon Gallery Videos Trivia *This is the first appearance of Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant Norm on Milo Murphy's Law. * When it shows scientists programming a screech owl, one of the scientists bares resemblance to one of the shows creators, Dan Povenmire. *It was implied Recurring Raccoon probably wouldn't come back after his appearance in "Now I Am a Murphy", but this episode proves that he will be returning. *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall when he says to Norm that "This is a whole new series... of events". *Diogee's forepaws get turned into hands after the hands and feet inator's effects are reversed, but later they are paws again. *The inators Doofenshmirtz carries out to the yard along with the chicken-replace-inator from "What A Croc!" and the dust-devil-inator are the transportinator from "Cake 'Splosion!", the cube of pink foam, shrinkinator, and go-home-inator from "Milo's Shadow", and the inator that makes everything smell like the inside of a Halloween mask from "Now I Am a Murphy". *A number of Doof's handheld inators were previously seen in "Now I Am a Murphy". *This is one of the few times that actions were not caused by Murphy's Law, rather by Zack touching Dr. D's stuff. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb: When in his shed, Doofenshmirtz sings the Moon Farm from the episode of the same name. He also had His Chicken Inator too * '''The Wizard of Oz: '''When Milo and the others are chasing the goulash around the tornado, he rides a bike like the Wicked Witch of the East. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Brigette Murphy * Diogee * Norm * The World's Greatest Goulash * Recurring Raccoon * Love Händel * Mayor * Toby * Toby's Grandfather * Lemon International Airings *United Kingdom, Poland, Germany: February 18, 2019 *Southeast Asia: April 5, 2019 *Japan: April 29, 2019 vi:The Goulash Legacy Category:T